The present invention relates to an apparatus for the analysis of liquid samples in sample tubes closed by a pierceable stopper.
Such apparatus is used at present particularly in the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and biology to analyze various liquids by different analysis techniques, as for example liquid chromatography. For example, this apparatus is used by medical analysis laboratories to analyze blood and other liquids of human or animal origin.